Perfect Predator
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: Leaving off at the end of the movie. A new species is coming from a land below. Creatures faster and stronger than the western and eastern wolves ever thought of, hybrids of their distant cousins and their kind. Will they except them or shun them?
1. A Journey

Chapter 1 - Michigan Wolves

Aj and few of his pack two his siblings sniffed around a hilly area in the northern part of Michigan. It was quiet and peaceful, hidden from humans. Daryeus looked out over the lake gazing at the waters gleaming surface, "Hey what do you say we go to Canada for a little while…? Get away from our surroundings and find bigger deer maybe…?" Daryeus asked Aj, Kynek and Cyrus.

"Sounds good..… Long trip though…" Aj said. "You think there's a nice park or something …?" Kynek asked as they started towards Canada. "I don' know maybe, maybe not…." Aj said his one ice blue and one green eye scanning the lands lay out. They crossed over, trekking the mountainous terrain, baring through the snows force of wind.

They sighed reaching the border of the country, being timber wolves dog hybrids they were unnatural in color. Having some places with spots on them. Aj had a black spot on one eye and with white and brown fur. His ears flaring out in light grey, and his tail feathering out as a German shepherds. Kynek was a grey rust color with a tiger strip design, his paws all black, his muzzle flaring out in a grey. His eyes a deep brow color. Daryeus all black with white paws and white muzzle with green eyes. Cyrus all white with one black paw and a black streak down his back.

They watched as the clouds traveled across Cyrus a little behind being the pup of the group. "Wait fowr me…." he called out to them. Aj stopped waiting for his little brother, little Cyrus hopped in the snow to move quicker. Aj shook his head with a chuckle and picked his brother up in his mouth. "Hey I wanna walk…" Cyrus whined. "No you move to slow in the snow…." Aj said muffled as he held Cyrus and walked.

The gang stopped in a cave near the base of the mountain, looking out over the now rage blizzard they escaped as they hid in safety. "When do you think it'll let up…?" Daryeus asked looking over the snow. "Hard to say really, seems pretty bad…." Kynek said laying his head down on the ground with a sigh.

Aj yawned showing his over sized fangs that stuck out of his mouth showing that wolf dog hybrids were different from a wolf and dog. "We'll leave in the morning, for now lets rest…" Aj said laying his head on a rock. Cyrus trotted over to Aj and sat on his side and nuzzled into him. Aj looked down and smirked before drifting off to sleep.

The wind roared out blowing into the cave, bringing the harsh icy snow with it. They huddled together to brave the harsh nature. After hours of raging winds and ice cold snow the storm subsided letting them move out of the cave entrance. Kynek shook the snow off of himself and stretched as did everyone else.

"Shall we continue, maybe get a bite to eat….?" Daryeus asked shaking the snow off of his black coat. Everyone nodded before Aj picked Cyrus up in his mouth. They finally got to the mountains base on the western side, taking in the landscape as they walked along a river, nearing a wolf pack.

Winston and everyone else were at the moonlight howl having a good time as the nights light shined upon them. Kate and Humphrey talking and laughing with each other after their howl. The packs east and west mixed as one big family, not knowing what was coming.


	2. Night to Rise

Chapter 2 - Moon Lights Cry

They hybrids kept moving toward where the pack was not knowing of their presents, the winds blowing their scent south of them. Winston and Tony froze catching unfamiliar scents in the air, everyone catching wind of the smell as well puzzled. They had been the only ones in Jasper and it was strange others had appeared out of now where on the winds.

Kate looked at her dad a little confused and on high alert. "They're close… very close…." Garth said looking forward as he sat next to Lily. "Alpha's scatter and fan out… approach this new arrival with caution…" Winston said. Kate, Garth and the other Alpha's nodded before everyone froze as they caught sight of the hybrids.

Aj and his siblings chuckled at how Cyrus was hopping behind them blocked from the wolves view. Daryeus chuckled before he felt eyes on them, he looked up at the mountain like hill seeing a large number of wolves. "Ummm…. We got a problem…" he said. Everyone looked up seeing the wolves and started backing up slowly looking back every so often.

Aj let out a warning bark that rivaled a dogs, Kynek and Daryeus growled flashing their fangs as their ears were pinned on the side of their heads as the hair on their backs flared up. "Kynek get Cyrus out of here…" Aj said seeing the wolves growled and stalked toward them. "But…." Kynek said backing up my and moving a little frightened Cyrus back.

Kynek nodded and picked the young pup up in his jaws. Cyrus whimpered as he was carried away big his brother. Aj and Daryeus snarled and growled, their muscles ripping under their shorter fur. Their loud horrendous barks carrying through the valley, shaking their lean frames.

Kate and Garth and the others circled them growling and snarling. Aj and Daryeus watched them, their eyes seeming to glow in the moon light. "We don't want to fight…. You wont win…." Kate said to them. Aj and Daryeus kept growling and snarling, "How can we trust wolves when we're out numbered…" Aj said growling a little more snapping his jaws.

Kynek placed his little brother down as he got a good distance between them before he heard other wolves coming. He had no time to hide Cyrus, they surrounded them.. "Get away from us you stupid over grown weasels!" he barked snapping as he stood over the young pup. Kynek howled out to his brother as they were circling him and little Cyrus.

Aj stopped growling as did Daryeus before they looked in the direction of the call. Aj gave one last growl before clearing the wolves with ease and grace. He darted toward them, "Wait!" Kate called as she and Garth and the others went after him finding it hard to keep up. Aj turned the sharp corner, claws digging into the ground as he out ran the wolves toward his two brothers.

Aj lunged at the wolves around Kynek and Cyrus sending them into trees and rocks as he made it top priority to protect his younger siblings. He snarled and snapped his jaws, his hackles flaring as he stood protectively in front of them. "Touch my brothers and your as good as dead…" he barked. Kate, Garth and the few other alpha's finally caught up panting heavily. "He out ran us easily…." Garth panted.

Kate nodded and slowly approached them, "Why are you in our territory …?" Kate asked. "Your territory….?" Aj seemed confused tilting his head as he stopped his growling. "This is the western and eastern packs joined territory…." Garth said eyes narrowed. "Traveling I guess no food in the south, the deer have migrated here and further up…." he said. "Your strange wolves…. Your slow, maybe your chasing caribou has slowed you down…." Aj said teasing them.

Garth growled lowly in disapproval, Kate and the rest of the alphas eyes narrowed. "And your small, or short I should say…. Your legs aren't as long…" he said, "Don't mean to insult you….." Kynek reinforced. Cyrus slowly creped from beneath his older brothers, catching the eye of the other wolves. Kate's eyes softened at the sight of the strange colored pup.


	3. Dog Talk

A Descendant Unknown

Kate tilted her head at the pup moving forward a little to sniff him but was cut off by Aj who almost towered over her. He let her off with a small warning growl, Cyrus hid under his brother behind his front fore leg. "Whats a deer….?" Kate asked her eyes serious and narrowed again. "A fast moving prey, that dose not run in a straight line, they zig zag to avoid you…. Their smaller and quicker than caribou…." Aj said standing up straight.

They looked at them like they were weird aliens, "You've never seen a deer?" Kynek asked them seeing their reactions to the answer. They all shook their heads no, "Wow I thought Canadian wolves hunted everything here…. What about a mountain lion?" Kynek asked, "Ever seen one?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

They shook their heads no, Aj and his brothers and Daryeus all looked at each other in confusion and shock. "You sure you guys are wolves….?" Aj asked confused as he looked at them. "Yes we're wolves…." Garth growled. Aj and the gang backed up some, "Calm down…. I'd hate to be in yours paws and come face to face with a mountain lion and not know what to do…." Daryeus said.

"Your strange looking wolves…." Kate voiced. "That's because we're not all wolf…." Kynek bit out. "We're half dog…." Aj said to Kate. "Half dog?" Kate asked confused. "A dog is a wolf's descendant, some twice your size… others smaller than you…" Aj said. "Their's one type of dog that was bred to kill wolves… the Irish wolf hound…." Daryeus said, the pack growled and snarled at this.

Aj and the gang chuckled at their reaction to that, "The most wolves one Irish wolf hound has killed is forty by itself…. Pretty cool if you think about, they are like super dogs…." Aj said, "I don't know if any humans have any around here…. Oh that's another thing dogs are mans best friend…. They feed them, play with them, care for them…." Aj said.

"What kind of dog's are you….?" Garth snapped, "We're half German shepherd….." Kynek said shifting to his other leg as they stood waiting. "German shepherd….? Dose that hunt wolves….?" Garth growled, "No…. they look the most like wolves, next to the husky…." Aj said sitting down now, "Can we leave now, we haven't eaten in days and I have a pup to feed so…." he looked at them and they him and his small band of hybrids. "No you can't leave…. My father is going to want to see you…." Kate said motioning for them to come along as she turned to go back to where the rest of the pack was.

"Why?" Aj asked tilting his head. "We don't want your territory, there is three of us and a pup…. So what do we need to follow you for….?" Aj asked, "Its wolf custom…." Garth barked.


End file.
